Ruri
= W skrócie= = Wstęp= Ruri była buntowniczką, którą rodzice po nieszczęśliwym wypadku wysłali do szkoły z internatem. Wraca odmieniona ale czy dorosła? Dziś wraca. Jak dalej potoczy się jej życie? = Opowiadanie= Rozglądałam się po lotnisku szukając swojej rodziny. Zauważyłam machającą do mnie mamę i podeszłam. - Witaj z powrotem skarbie. – przytuliła mnie mocno - Cześć mamo. – spojrzałam jej w oczy, byłam od niej wyższa już prawie o głowę. Widziałam w jej oczach dumę. Teraz w końcu byłam jej idealną córeczką. Grzeczną, z bardzo dobrymi ocenami i przyszłym zawodem jako architekt. O to zawsze chodziło rodzicom. Ja miałam być idealna, a moi bracia bliźniacy robili co chcieli. Teraz poparzyłam na nich. Armin, zmienił się, nosił glany, czarne poszarpane rurki, koszulkę z rockowym motywem i ramoneskę. Jego długie prawie do ramion włosy były w tak zwanym artystycznym nieładzie i w wardze oraz uchu miał kolczyki. Jego mina wskazywała niezłe zdziwienie, nie spodziewał się mnie ubranej w kobiecy garnitur niskie szpilki lekką fryzurą i delikatnym makijażem. Popatrzyłam na Alexego, niebieskie włosy, kolczyk w uchu, zielonkawa koszulka, pomarańczowa, jasne jeansy przepacane zieloną i amarantową chustką i na koniec turkusowe conversy. On też patrzył na mnie z otwartą buzią, a fioletowe oczy mu błyszczały. - R-ruri? To naprawdę ty? – zapytał najmłodszy z trojaczek czyli Alexy< - Tak braciszku, to naprawdę ja. – zaśmiałam się. - Też bym cię nie poznał. – dorzucił beznamiętnie Armin - Ja ciebie tym bardziej. Ostatnio jak cię widziałam byłeś grzecznym chłopcem, a teraz? - Nic. - Kochanie, za to ty zmieniłaś się na lepsze. Wiedziałam, że szybko dorośniesz. - Tak mamo, dorosłam. Tylko, gdzie jest tata? - Nie mógł przyjechać, ma bardzo ważną rozprawę. Wiesz jak to z nim jest. Kiedy się zaangażuje to już nie ma zmiłuj. - Wiem, wiem. - Możemy już wracać? Umówiłem się. – oznajmił Armin - Tak, chciałabym odpocząć. Ta podróż była straszna. Dzieci nie powinny latać pierwszą klasą. Szczególnie z nieodpowiedzialnymi rodzicami. - Nie martw się kochanie, wszystko jest już gotowe na twój przyjazd. - Cieszę się. – przytuliłam jeszcze mamę i wsiedliśmy do jej vana. Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu poszłam do swojego pokoju i zaraz zasnęłam. Obudziłam się dopiero rano o 5.30. Jak zawsze, bo o tej porze wstawałam w internacie. W Anglii wszystko było inaczej, ale teraz z powrotem jestem we Francji, w domu. No. Czas wstawać. Dzisiaj szkoła. Po porannych czynnościach zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. Przywitałam się z mamą i pomogłam jej nakryć stół. Potem usiadłam i czekałam na śniadanie. W tym czasie przyszedł Armin. - Cześć. – opadł na krzesło i podparł ręką głowę - Hej, a gdzie Alexy? - Poszedł biegać. - Aha. – mama podała moje ulubione naleśniki - Cooo? Czemu naleśniki? Nie znoszę ich. – zaprotestował mój brat - Ale twoja siostra je uwielbia. – powiedziała mama stawiając syrop klonowy przed nami - Ehh. – westchnął ciężko Armin, a w tym momencie w domu pojawił się spocony Alexy w dresie - O wróciłeś. – powiedziałam radośnie - Alexy! Marsz się umyć. – powiedziała ostro mama - Już, już. – złapał naleśnika i poszedł na górę. Zajadaliśmy się już śniadaniem kiedy mama wypaliła. - Dzieci. Dzisiaj wrócę późno więc musicie sobie sami poradzić. - Nie ma sprawy mamo. Zajmę się młodszymi braćmi. - Jesteśmy trojaczkami. – oburzył się Armin - To nie zmienia faktu, że urodziłam się pierwsza. I nie kłóć się ze mną o takie błahostki. - Jasne, jasne. Bo jesteś zbyt… dojrzała. Pfff. - Właśnie dlatego. - To jedziesz z nami dzieciakami autem czy idziesz pieszo? - Jadę autem ale za nic w świecie nie pozwolę ci prowadzić. - Przecież to nie ja prowadziłem kiedy stał się ten wypadek. - Musiałeś o tym przypomnieć. – byłam na niego wściekła bo nadal nie pogodziłam się z tamtym dniem, zawsze chciałam płakać na samo wspomnienie ale teraz ukrywałam emocje dużo lepiej niż rok temu więc zrobiłam obojętną minę. Armin mówił o wypadku, w którym brałam udział. Jechałam kompletnie zalana z koncertu wraz z kuzynem. On też był nietrzeźwy. W samochodzie paliliśmy szysze i puściliśmy rocka na cały regulator. Mimo, że wtedy już cały wieczór spędziliśmy na koncercie nie było nam dość. Skończyło się wypadkiem. Wpadliśmy w poślizg i wjechaliśmy w drzewo przy ponad przeciętnej prędkości. Z auta nic nie zostało kierowca umarł na miejscu, a ja byłam przez jakiś czas w szpitalu w stanie krytycznym. Potem rodzice wysłali mnie do Anglii. Tam zdałam prawo jazdy. Teraz został mi jeszcze rok liceum. Dziś była środa, ponieważ w Anglii jest inny system nauczania spóźniłam się na początek roku. Rok szkolny tutaj trwał już 3 tygodnie. Dokończyliśmy śniadanie i poszliśmy do garażu. Wsiadłam za kierownicę. - Siostra. Nie rób sobie jaj, ja prowadzę. - Nie ma szans. Dzisiaj jadę ja. - Głupia. Przez ciebie się spóźnimy. Musimy jeszcze po Castiela jechać. - O. Od kiedy to jesteście przyjaciółmi? - Odkąd wyjechałaś. - Dobry Boże, to dlatego tak się zmieniłeś. Wpadłeś w towarzystwo… - Odwal się ode mnie. Nie jesteś lepsza. - Mój drogi. Ja dorosłam ciebie jeszcze to czeka. Mam nadzieję, że nastąpi niedługo. Teraz wsiadaj, bo musimy jechać. Posłusznie razem z Alexym usiedli na tył, spojrzałam w lusterko – Pasy. - Daj spokój i tak nie umiesz tym jeździć. Nawet nie wiesz jak nazywa się to auto. - Porsche boxster z 2004 wyprodukowane w Niemczech, ściągnięte do Francji jeszcze jako prototyp. Pojemność 2,7 litra, moc 240 km. Sześć cylindrów. Coś jeszcze mam dodać? - T-tego to nawet ja nie wiedziałem. – powiedział mój zawstydzony brat - Rozumiem, że możemy ruszać. Zapnijcie pasy. - Co zamierzasz? - Jedziemy po Renana i musimy się pospieszyć. - Jasne. – bracia wykonali mój rozkaz, a potem delikatnie stoczyłam się z podjazdu i skręciłam w stronę domu Castiela. Odjechałam kawałek od domu i ruszyłam z piskiem opon, nigdy nie jeździłam dokładnie patrząc ale przeczuwając. Dobiłam do 120 km/h i musiałam skręcić, o hamowaniu nie było mowy więc driftowałam. Spojrzałam na twarz Armina był zdziwiony i prędkość wcisnęła go w siedzenie. Po czterech i pół minuty byliśmy pod domem Renana zatrzymałam się z piskiem i zatrąbiłam. Rudzielec zaraz się pojawił i wsiadł na siedzenie pasażera obok mnie. Odwróciłam głowę bo nie chciałam na niego patrzeć. - Siema chłopaki. – poczułam na sobie jego wzrok. - Cze. – odpowiedzieli moi bracia - Armin dałeś jakiejś laluni prowadzić? – odwróciłam gwałtownie głowę i pochyliłam się do jego ucha - Nazwij mnie lalunią jeszcze raz, a zginiesz w męczarniach Ranen. – ten tylko cofnął głowę i popatrzył w moje ciemno fioletowe oczy, ja spojrzałam w jego ogromne ze zdziwienia głęboko brązowe oczy z odrazą. - O kurwa. – mina mu zrzedła - Nie wierzę. Ej Armin to naprawdę..? - Tak stary. To nasza siostra. – zaśmiał się. - Gdzie podziały się twoje okulary, gumka na włosach i aparat na zębach? - Nie są mi już potrzebne. A gdzie podział się twój cyniczny uśmieszek rudzielcu? – i właśnie uśmiechnął się w ten sposób – No, teraz pasy. Zapinaj. - Nie ma szans. Nie będą potrzebne. Wiem… - Cas. Lepiej zapnij. – odezwał się Armin - Widzisz mój braciszek mówił to co ty i zesrał się w gacie kiedy tu jechaliśmy. - Przestań pieprzyć tylko jedź. - Jaaasne. W końcu ty… - Nie kończ okularnico. - Nie jestem już okularnicą, za to ty zawsze pozostaniesz dupkiem. - Z twoich ust brzmi to jak komplement. – zaśmiał się - Nie mamy więcej czasu, za pięć minut lekcja. – powiedziałam patrząc na zegarek - I tak się spóźnimy. – oznajmił Castiel - W twoich snach. – znów ruszyłam z piskiem opon jechaliśmy 180km/h był też drift, Castiela rzucało, raz poleciał na mnie ale ja niewzruszenie dalej jechałam po bramą szkoły już zaczęłam się toczyć i wjechałam na parking gazowałam lekko żeby ludzie z parkingu się rozeszli, wszyscy patrzyli w naszą stronę. Byli strasznie zdziwieni. Byliśmy trzy minuty przed dzwonkiem na lekcje. Zaparkowałam. - Mówiłam żebyś zapiął pasy półgłówku. - Wiem przecież jak jeździsz ale fizyka robi swoje. - Jak to wiesz jak jeździ? – zapytał Armin - Co ty nie wiesz jaka była kiedyś? Teraz zgrywa grzeczną dziewczynkę, ale naprawdę… - Nikogo nie zgrywam jasne? Po prostu wydoroślałam. - To czemu tak zapierniczałaś? - Bo nie chciałam się spóźnić. - Jasne, jasne. – nie komentując tego wysiadłam z auta przyciągając wzrok śliniących się na mój widok chłopaków z całego liceum. Przy wejściu do szkoły zobaczyłam Nataniela. Podeszłam do niego szybko i cmoknęłam w usta. - Witaj kochanie. – przywitałam się - Nareszcie, już myślałem, że się spóźnisz. - No skąd. Ja nigdy się nie spóźniam. - To dobrze. - No, a teraz muszę iść spotkać się z panią dyrektor. Do zobaczenia później! – pożegnałam się szybko i poszłam w stronę gabinetu. Pani dyrektor przywitała mnie ciepło i cała lekcje mówiła o formalnościach. Rozumiałam wszystko co powiedziała, w sumie się tego spodziewałam. Wyszłam od niej na przerwie i poszłam do pokoju gospodarzy. Tam zobaczyłam Nataniela i klejącą się do niego Melanię ale nie zwracałam na nią uwagi, przekazałam mu co powiedziała dyrektor i poszłam pod klasę. - Ruri! Jak myśmy się dawno nie wiedziały! – pobiegła do mnie Rozalia i uścisnęła mocno - To już cały rok. – też ją uścisnęłam - I jak tam było? Widzę, że zmieniłaś styl. - Tak. Dojrzałam trochę. Zaczęłam chodzić z Natanielem. - Naprawdę? A co z…? - To po prostu idiota. Po tom co zrobił nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru… - Nadal go kochasz prawda? - Nie, już dawno się z tego otrząsnęłam. Jestem z Natanielem więc to jego kocham. - Być a kochać. Między tymi słowami jest kolosalna różnica. - Wiem, ale ja… - Dobra nieważne. Przywiozłaś jakieś pamiątki? - Przywiozłam ci całą torbę ciuchów. - Naprawdę? Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też. Tak się za tobą stęskniłam. - My tu wszyscy tęskniliśmy. - No cóż, nic nie mogłam poradzić na ten wyjazd ale wyszedł mi na dobre. Przynajmniej takie pocieszenie. Co działo się w szkole jak mnie nie było? - Debra wróciła i na szczęście się zmyła. Mamy w szkole nową. - Naprawdę? Która to? - Scurette. – wskazała palcem na blondynkę, stylu to ona nie miała ale podobno była miła. Może ją poznam? Jak będę miała czas. - Ubierać się nie umie. - Fakt. Kiedyś na imprezie urodzinowej u Melanii powiedziała, że lubi Nataniela. - Hohoho, to się zdziwi dziewczyna. - Nie bądź wredna. Za to Castiel jej nie znosi. Tak naprawdę jedyną dziewczyną jesteś ty. - Byłam. Ja go nienawidzę i z wzajemnością. - Weź przestań. Wiem, że to nieprawda. - Roza, przestań ze mnie robić kłamczuchę. – rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję i przyszedł pan Frazowski. Roza tylko kiwnęła głową. Potem weszliśmy do klasy. Historia jak i reszta lekcji minęły bardzo szybko. Po ostatniej lekcji poszłam na dziedziniec i zobaczyłam jak Armin obściskuje się z jakąś panną. Kiedy się przyjrzałam zobaczyłam w niej tę całą Su. Biedna dziewczyna. Ma takie fantazje. Nie dość, że zarywa mi do chłopaka to liże się z moim bratem. Pecha ma. - Ekhem. – odchrząknęłam przy uchu brata - Co jest? - Głupek z ciebie. Tak na moich oczach… wstydziłbyś się. - Jasne, jasne. - Wracam do domu, podwieźć cię? – zerknęłam kątem oka na dziewczynę. Rzucała mi wściekłe spojrzenia. Jest zazdrosna, mała sucz. Roześmiałam się. - Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytał. - Hahaha, zobacz jej minę. Zaraz zeżre mnie wzrokiem. – zerknął na nią – Czyżbyś była zazdrosna? – zwróciłam się do niej - Heh, nie skąd. Nie mam być o co zazdrosna. Ty się nawet nie zaliczasz… - Och naprawdę? Pokażę ci coś, czego sama nigdy nie przeżyjesz, na pewno nie z Arminem. – odwróciłam chłopaka w swoją stronę i wskoczyłam mu na biodra, a on złapał mnie za pośladki. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego uroczo, a potem dałam krótkiego całusa w usta i zeskoczyłam. - Myślisz, że się tak nie całowaliśmy? – teraz ona do niego podeszła ale mój brat tak jak myślałam nie pozwolił na siebie wskoczyć - Hahahah. – puścił do mnie oczko - Widzisz. Su prawda? Nie znasz go wcale. On jest całkowicie zależny od siebie, nigdy nie pozwoli na coś czego nie chce. – uświadomiłam ją - A ty niby kim jesteś, że go tak dobrze znasz co? Ledwo się pojawiłaś i myślisz, że wszystkie rozumy pozjadałaś? W nauce nigdy mnie nie przebijesz tego mogę być pewna. - Tak jasne w nauce… - wtrącił Armin - Zamknij się Armin bo twoja zabawka nie wie z kim rozmawia. - Jaka zabawka? - Prawda jest taka, że jesteś tylko kolejną zabawką. Dziewczyna, którą pokocha musi być… - Musi być taka jak ty Ruri. Tylko styl byś zmieniła. - Nigdy w życiu. Wiesz czemu to robię. - Czyli jednak… - Cicho. Su. Słuchaj wiesz skąd wiem jaki typ dziewczyny wybrałby Armin? Ja wszystko o nim wiem. Znam każdą cześć jego życia. Byłam w tym liceum jeszcze przed Debrą, w nauce cię nie pobiję mówisz? To jaką masz średnią? - 5.60 to nawet więcej od Nataniela. - Fakt. Ja jak odchodziłam z tego liceum miałam 5.95. ostatni rok byłam w Anglii w internacie zakończyłam tamten rok z 6.0. Nie mów mi, że jesteś mądrzejsza bo nie jesteś, poza tym mam większe doświadczenie w życiu. Nie masz jak ze mną konkurować. A Armin. Heh Armin to mój brat bliźniak, tak samo Alexy. Jesteśmy trojaczkami a ja najstarsza. Od niego jestem starsza 20 minut. - C-co? - To czysta prawda. – potwierdził Armin dziewczyna zbliżyła się do mnie z zamiarem rękoczynów. Kiedy się zamachnęła chwyciłam jej rękę w dwa palce i zaśmiałam się. Raczyła na mnie podnieść rękę. Miała zaciśniętą pięść więc załapałam ją całą ręką i zaczęłam miażdżyć uściskiem. - Ała, ała to boli! – z łatwością ją odepchnęłam tak, że upadła - Nie podnoś ręki na kogoś kogo możliwości nie znasz. – uśmiechnęłam się i odeszłam po chwili Armin złapał mnie za nadgarstek - Gdzie się wybierasz? Jadę do domu. - Czekaj. Mam prośbę. - Tak? - Chodzi, że w piątek jest koncert i rodzice mi nie pozwolą… - Nie ma szans. - Słuchaj masz im powiedzieć, że idziesz do koleżanki na urodziny i ja też jestem zaproszony. - Ale nie ma żadnych urodzin więc… - Pojedziesz z nami. - Nie będę ich okłamywać. – Armin podniósł mnie i skierował kroki w nieznaną mi stronę. - Zrobisz to, jeżeli nie chcesz to wylądujesz w fontannie. Poza tym odstraszyłaś Su więc jesteś mi winna przysługę. - Nie, nie wrzucisz mnie tam. - Owszem wrzucę. – byłam już nad wodą w fontannie – To jak? Liczę do trzech. Raz, dwa, trzy! - Dobra! Powiem tylko mnie postaw! - Grzeczna dziewczynka. – postawił mnie na ziemi. Miło było czuć grunt pod stopami. - Dobra teraz chodź, wracamy do domu. - Powiedz mi. Czemu nie jesteś taka jak dawniej? - Jestem taka jaką chcą mnie widzieć rodzice. Na was nie wywierają takiej presji. Ja mam być idealna. - Dajesz sobą pomiatać. Jesteś już dorosła. - To nie takie proste jak ci się wydaje. Nie chcę być taka. Przeze mnie Jake nie żyje. Byłam nieodpowiedzialna i tak to się skończyło. - Ruri. Pleciesz bzdury. Jake mógł nie jechać po pijaku. To nie twoja wina. - Ale mogłam go powstrzymać. - Nie mogłabyś był strasznie uparty. - Fakt. - Nieważne. Ale gdzie ty się tak jeździć nauczyłaś? - Długa historia. - Jaasne. – stanęłam przy aucie otworzyłam je - Wsiadaj. – wykręciłam numer Alexego. - Halo? - Chodź bo pojedziemy bez ciebie. - Dobra zaraz będę. – wsiadłam za kierownicę Aexy zaraz się i jechaliśmy powoli do domu. - Co tak wolno siostra? - A spieszy mi się gdzieś? - Ehh. – podjechaliśmy pod dom. Na moje szczęście lub nie, ojciec był w domu. = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Ruri" by Polaina? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF